A Suzalulu Fanfiction
by LeAwesomeOne IX
Summary: From suicidal to cross dressing to the prince and the knight. There are just too many cliches, too many stereotypical Suzalulu fanfictions. This is a collection of these fanfictions, written from a humorous angle and a very different POV. Yaoi, Suzalulu, Randomness, Rated T for suggestive themes. Not meant to offend, just for the sake of laughs.


**A Suzalulu Fanfiction**

**IX: Okay... Another parody. Sheesh... Anyway, this thing is serious crack. No, not really. Everything in here make sense, in a sensible way. And a stupid way. And a dumb way. And a way that hopefully makes you laugh and freaking **REVIEW.

**Anyway, I noticed a lot of stereotypical cliche Suzalulu fanfictions out there, so I decided to address them. Not that they're not good, they actually REALLY good. Well, some of them. Anyway, this is entirely for laughs, no offense meant and... yea. That's about it, I guess. Oh wait, yea. Disclaimers and Warnings. Pain in the ass... This was originally a one-shot, but I decide to make it a one-shot collection. Because my mind was overloaded with ideas. Not that I wrote it all out yet...**

**Disclaimer: The author does not own the anime, the characters, and the idea. Also, the idea was inspired by A SasuNaru Fanfiction in the Naruto fandom, which was in turn inspired by some other fanfiction in the Harry Potter fandom which I never enter, and will never enter. Ironically, the above mentioned fanfiction is the only SasuNaru fanfiction the author has ever read.**

**Warning: The author would like to warn you for the presence of Yaoi, Crack, Suzalulu, Idiotness, Implied lemon, Stupid me, and... well, read on. **

**Also, the below mentioned author is not me, as I have never in my life written a...**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Night before Zero Requiem.**

The author has a _'sudden inspiration'_ to write a Suzalulu fan fiction, and what better setting than the night before the Zero Requiem?

"...Suzaku is going to kill me tomorrow. But I love him . But... he loves Euphemia... and I killed her. Suzaku hates me. He'll be happy to kill me tomorrow." Lelouch muttered to himself sadly in his room.

And so Lelouch wallows in his depression - which the author claims that it is** extremely** in character. Meanwhile, in another room...

"I am going to kill Lelouch tomorrow. I wonder how he is now? But... does he even care that I care for him? Does he even care that I love him?" Suzaku pondered.

And thus is the misunderstanding, or conflict part that the authors swears is a mandatory requirement for every romance story.

The author, being the typical _seme leads, uke follows_ believer, decides that the seme (Suzaku) will take the initiative and start heading to the uke's (Lelouch) room to confront him.

What the author forgot was that our uke (Lelouch) is not a typical uke, and Lelouch not taking initiative is like Nina being straight.

**Never.**

The door is knocked, shocking Lelouch out of his depression. Quickly wiping his tears,

Lelouch mustered his best 'Fear me, for I can kill you whenever I want to' voice and said, "Come in.".

It should also be noted that this proves that the author _does_ watch Code Geass, and therefore actually knows the character of Lelouch. Lord knows why she portrayed Lelouch so OOC- ahem, in character-ly, as she said.

The door slowly opens, revealing the person Lelouch apparently least excepted, Suzaku Kururugi.

Well, isn't the person who's going to kill you the next day by your order suppose to come and visit you at the last night? It's the unwritten law of anime!

Lelouch gasp in surprised as Suzaku entered the room. Suzaku, who now stole most of Lelouch's character traits and is especially attentive, catches the gasp and also Lelouch's tear stained face.

What the author forgot, again, is that Lelouch already did wipe his tears away, and whatever Lelouch did, he ensures they are done properly.

Suzaku then embraces Lelouch and confesses his undying love, shocking Lelouch who later returns the embrace and also confesses his love. They then engage in a hot and passionate kiss and _bla bla bla._

Oh, wait. The author seems especially perked up now. It seems the main plot is coming closer...

Why was the make up scene so short, you ask? Because the author was too fed up and wishes to enter the main plot of the story soon. What is the main plot, you ask? Why, the lemon of course.

The author then inserts repetitive description of Lelouch's smooth pale skin, beautiful amethyst eyes, silky raven hair and adorably flush cheeks. Suzaku's tan muscular body, striking amethyst eyes, unruly brown locks, and lust-filled eyes are also present. The word 'moan', 'whimper', 'mewl' and 'scream' is spotted countless times. The whole ordeal is terribly descriptive - despite the author describing almost nothing before this - and takes up two third of the whole story.

Soon, they tire themselves out and remain extremely sated in each other's embrace. They decided not to sleep as the author finally remembers the main plot of the story, Zero Requiem. And so our favorite yaoi pairing spent their last night together, lying in the embrace of one another, looking at each other's face to absorb every single detail of them

The author claims that it is possible to function properly even if you missed sleep for a night, because she tried it. What did she spend her whole night doing if she isn't going to die the next day or kill her loved one the next day? Why, reading Suzalulu fanfictions, of course.

A few hours later, - of course there's a time skip, the author is far too lazy to describe anything as she had spent most of the energy on the main plot - the sun rises and our heartbroken seme and uke leaves reluctantly to get prepared for the upcoming event with tears slipping from their eyes.

The author then inserts another time skip, all the way to the end of the Zero Requiem, as she assumes that if the readers are reading a Code Geass fanfiction, then the readers probably should've watched the whole canon anime and know what happened.

Turns out, the author decided that she can't get enough of the Suzalulu pairing and decides that Lelouch unexpectedly received the Code from his father / C.C. and became an immortal.

Lelouch is then retreated to the countryside and Suzaku would occasionally visit him and they lived happily ever after.

Might I also add that Suzaku is also an immortal because of the 'live on' Geass he is subjected to by Lelouch and the fact that the author really can't get enough of the Suzalulu pairing.

...

...

...

The author then remembers that she absolutely adores MPREGs, and made Lelouch pregnant with a child because of some side effects from the Code or the Geass or something. Lelouch then give birth to a child with raven hair and emerald eyes or brown hair and amethyst eyes. Oh, wait. Why not both?

Then, they live happily ever after.

Well, as happy as then could with this author (and plenty others) tormenting them like this.

* * *

**IX: How was that crap? XD Really crappish, but there's a lot of these type of Suzalulu fanfictions out there. Well, most of them are quality ones, and deserves more recognition. But whatever. Really. I think I will upload the next chapter (the infamous HIGHSCHOOL AU) next week... or something like that. **

**Well, I digress. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW~**

**And I expect **pft980811** and **SailorKickass** to review themselves, naturally.**

**Oh, yea. And before I forget:**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY, LELOUCH VI BRITANNIA! **

**Let us sing praises to the martyr, Viva la Vida! May you rest in eternal peace (if you're dead), but fear not for we, the Suzalulu fanfiction authors, shall forever continue your legacy! Um... not really, more like continue expanding? sharing? Well, expanding and sharing the Suzalulu pairing... Legacy, seriously? **

**Wait, what the hell am I crapping here? Anyway, REVIEW!**


End file.
